Who Knew?
by twilightfanatic9
Summary: I had just moved back to La Push, where I was born...who knew how much my life would change...Seth imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I want to take a break from my other story so I thought I would do an imprint story, I have a soft spot for those…here we go…**

Chapter 1

Ugh, I can't believe we are moving back to La Push! I hate it here, it's gray, and rainy and everything that I don't like…my hometown was 45 minutes from the beach, sunny, and warm. It only rained during winter time, and even then it was 70 degrees outside. On Christmas you could wear shorts and a tank top, or you could go swimming. It was amazing!

But my mom got offered a job with a library up in La Push, and "It's just a great offer honey, I can't refuse it, I'm sorry Nina." According to her…

She could refuse it, she had an amazing job at home! She was a realtor, I think she just wants to move back here because it's where she grew up and all four of us were born.

My oldest brother, Owen, really wanted to move back…I don't know why, I guess because he lived there until he was 12. Felicity, well I really don't know what she felt because she had anger management problems, so even though she was happy she would appear to be angry at the world, so we just left her alone. Cameron, my twin, felt the same way that I did. He loved home! We had a great life, we had amazing friends, and we went to the most prestigious private school that they had!

The day we found out I ran into my room and locked my door. I just couldn't believe it, La Push! So far away, rainy, depressing! She couldn't be serious! Those were all the thoughts that ran through my head. I laid on my bed and cried my eyes out. Finally, after about 10 p.m. I fell asleep. I heard the lock being picked. I looked up and Cameron was standing there, in my doorway. His eyes were red-rimmed and his nose was red.

Without saying a word, he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried again. He just sat there with me and rubbed my back until I fell asleep on his shoulder.

The next day was doom day. My parents wanted to leave right away, so we packed up and drove the whole way to Washington. Texas to Washington! I had no idea what was in their mind, but I just went with it because if you disagree with my mom she gets mad and yells at you, even worse when she is stressed. She throws a conniption fit. After my 14 years of life, I have learned to just go with the flow, even if your mind is screaming at you to do something.

Right now we are in Oregon.

"Mom, how much longer?" I asked

"A couple of hours, Nina."

"You said that 5 hours ago Mom!"

"Nina, stop whining. We will get there when we are supposed to get there."

"Okay, I'm sorry" trying my best to sound contrite "Can we at least stop to eat, I'm starving."

My mom turned to look at me, I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Sure, everyone wants to stop to eat?" she said.

"Hell yeah!" Owen said.

"Whatevs." Felicity said.

Cameron just nodded his head.

"Honey, pull over, there's a quaint little restaurant right over there."

Finally, I can stretch and get out of this cramped car.

I got out of the car and reached for my toes. Then I arched my back and it popped a couple of times. It felt good.

"EWWW!!! Nina, that's just gross." Felicity said.

I just looked at her with a blank expression. That's what pisses her off the most.

"NINA STOP!!" she yelled.

I giggled and turned away. I really don't think of myself as a bitch, but after 3 days in a car with your family you will start to become bitchy to…trust me.

I was known as the sweet, cute, freshman cheerleader who was quiet and read a lot.

We ate, I had a Caesar salad with a diet coke.

We got into the car and I pulled out my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. Owen and Felicity scoffed while Cameron just turned up the volume on his iPod.

**  
So many hours later**

"Honey, wake up sweetie, we are finally here." Mom said, shaking me lightly.

"huh, what?"

"We are here at our new house, I'm waking you up first so u can get the room with the bathroom."

"Okay…I'm going."

I got out of the car and looked at the house. It was gray bricks, 3 stories, and had a cherry wood door with huge glass windows. It was actually really really pretty.

I walked into the house and looked around…it was very open and had wooden floors. There was a staircase in the middle of the foyer that lead to the 2nd floor. I remembered that mom told me to get the room before everyone else did, so ran upstairs and opened the first door on the left.

It was a nice room, big, had a huge window on the left side that showed the front lawn. There was a door on the west wall. I opened it and it led to a modest sized bathroom. Toilet, medium-sized shower, 2 sinks and big mirror. The walls were beige and the floors were a sepia colored tile.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was matted to one side and my blue eyes looked dreary and glazed over. I turned on the hot water faucet and rinsed my face.

I walked back into the room. There were a couple of details that I had missed. My bed had been set up, my armoire and vanity set had been set up as well.

I guess my mom had someone come in to decorate because my bed was made and my closet had clothes.

I peeled of my jacket, crawled into the bed and the last thing I remember hearing was Felicity screaming about why I got the good room. Then I drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: This has been on my mind for a while, and I had a dream about it the other night. So I thought I should do this because I love Seth Clearwater!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NPOV

I woke up to the sound of Owen and Felicity having a screaming match in the kitchen. What a beautiful way to be woken up in the morning don't you think?? I crawled out of bed and dragged myself to my closet. I grabbed to random article of clothing and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and got in. The hot water felt amazing against my sore back. Who knew that sitting for so long in a car and sleeping on lumpy motel mattress could make your back hurt so much?

I stayed in there for half an hour. I would have stayed longer, but my head started to hurt.

I grabbed the towel and walked over to the mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror. Like really looked.

My eyes were big and navy blue. They were fringed with black eyelashes. They were pretty long, but not extremely. My nose was ski sloped and was pretty nice looking. But, I don't have other noses to compare it to. I had high cheekbones also. My lips were nice and full, my lower one was fuller than my upper lip. My hair was waist length, blonde, and curled slightly, but insanely. It fell in big ringlets and my bangs were side swept.

I picked up my blow-dryer and started to dry my sopping wet hair. When I was done I grabbed the sweat pants, yellow, and tank top, white, and pulled them on.

"Nina!! Wanna come help your dad?" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I slipped on my tennis shoes and my gray jacket.

I ran down the stairs and yanked the front door open. It's Christmas time and my dad was trying to put up lights on the bushes. But something went wrong. He had the lights tangled up around his legs and his mid-torso. I giggled and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Coming dad!"

SethPOV

Ugh, why did I have to be changed into a werewolf?! My life was fine, I had a girlfriend and good grades, I was popular and was known as the good guy. But then I had to be changed into a werewolf!

I'm not trying to sound like I hate life, it's just that sometimes it gets annoying having everyone being able to read your mind and every time you get mad you suddenly are a giant dog! Not exactly how I pictured my life.

I was riding my bike down the only street in La Push. I rode by the nicest house in our city. It was 3 stories and gray bricks. I heard that it had been purchased by a family with 4 kids. 2 were a year younger than me and were supposedly very sweet, smart, and beautiful. The prettiest girl I knew was Emily, my ex, but I had to break up with her when I realized that I didn't imprint on her. I wish I had, but hey that's how fate is…throwing you cards you don't want thrown at you.

I saw the father of the new family, and he was pretty good-looking, for a father. He had salt and pepper hair, and wide brown eyes. He was well muscled, and I noticed that he had lights wrapped around his entire lower body.

I stopped and was about to go help him, but he yelled;

"Nina, wanna come help your dad?" he yelled to the 2nd story window.

I got off my bike and got to the middle of the road to go help him when the door opened and someone walked out. Her back was to me and she was closing the door.

When she turned around my whole world stopped. It felt like a million bungee cords were connected between us and they were pulling me towards her…and I wanted to go towards her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long blonde, wavy hair, big big big blue eyes that looked so innocent, she looked so pure and gorgeous.

I just watched her as she swept her hair in ponytail and helped her dad get untangled from the lights. She giggled and it sounded like small bells. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

She glanced up and saw me watching them. She whispered in her dad's ear, and he turned to look at me. I blushed and gave a small wave and smiled sheepishly. What else was I supposed to do? Hightail myself out of there?

She smiled and started to walk towards me. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and smiled at me.

She stopped in front of me and looked up at me.

"Is there any reason why you are staring at us?" she asked but she had a teasing tone in her voice.

I just laughed.

"Hi my names Nina Walsh and we just moved here, what's your name?" she asked, she sounded so shy, it was adorable.

"My name's Seth Clearwater and I have lived here my whole life."

"Cool, do you think you could show me around sometime because I get lost easily." She giggled nervously.

"Sure."

I heard screaming coming from inside the house and she whipped her head around to look at her dad.

"Felicity" he mouthed.

She looked at me and she was blushing.

"Hey I got to go, my sister, is well…I just have to go." She stuttered nervously.

She turned around and bolted into her house, her dad following her.

I really wanted to follow her and spend the rest of eternity with her, but I had to go tell Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

I raced home as fast as possible. This is so weird though. Almost the whole pack has imprinted, only Quil, Brady, Collin, and I haven't imprinted. Scratch me off that list though. The way that Sam described it to me one night, it was like love at first sight but also it can be the end of your free will. You will never be able to just do things for yourself. That always sounded horrible to me, but now that I have imprinted my whole world has changed.

And I don't even know her.

"SAM,SAM!!!!"" I yelled as ran up his sidewalk.

The door opened and Emily stood there is a blue top, jeans, and an apron. The house smelled like chocolate chip cookies, my favorite.

"Seth what's wrong?"

"Is Sam here, something….happened."

"Come in, what happened?"

I walked into the house and was assaulted by the aroma of chocolate cookies. I sat at the bar and she handed me a plate with eggs and bacon. I grabbed the fork and started eating.

"Well, I, um…" How do I describe what happened??

"Seth, sweetie" Emily said, while wiping her hands on her apron, "whatever it is you can tell me."

Here I go, "I met this girl today, Nina, and I-i- ….imprinted on her." I looked down at my plate.

"Seth, that's amazing, but…don't tell Sam." I looked up at her, confused.

"Why can't I tell Sam?"

"Well, it seems that Brady and Collin imprinted also, and Sam is really freaked out, this was supposed to be a rare occurrence. He is trying to figure out what is going on, so in the mean times, don't tell anyone because you imprinting could throw him off he edge."

"Okay, but I kind of told her I would show her around. Is that allowed?"

"Yes."

NPOV

I ran inside. What could Felicity be screaming about so early in the morning?

"MOM, why does Nina get the bedroom with the bathroom?"

I ran inside, to come see what my sister was screaming about. I can't believe I did though. I was talking to Seth, he was adorable, but I hardly know him. But he is showing me around sometime!!! Yay, I might get a friend! Before Cameron!

"Felicity, don't you remember" my mom said, "We drew for it, and Nina won."

"Finnneeee!!!!" she yelled and stomped up the stairs.

Ugh, I'm more mature than her and she is older!

SPOV

I was up in my room, trying to escape everyone, so as not to spill my secret. It's harder than I thought.

Maybe I should go to her house and see if she wants to be shown around? Or is that to stalkerish? But what if she wants me to show up now and I don't? Will she hate me??

Screw it. I'll just go now, and she can either go with me or she can kick me out.

"Mom, I'm going out, see you in a few!" I yelled as I ran out of the door.

It was windy outside. I walked over to her house. I hope it's not too windy for her.

I walked up the sidewalk to her house and knocked on the door. What if her mom answers? Or her dad? That was bound to be awkward.

The door opened and Nina was standing there. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. My memories didn't do her justice. When she saw me I saw that her whole face lit up when she smiled. Her eyes got all sparkly and had this light in them that told you that she was genuinely excited to see you. She was truly beautiful.

"H-hi." I stuttered, smooth, Seth, real smooth.

"Seth!" she said, she sounded so happy.

"Hey, I was wondering if you still wanted to be shown around?"

"Sure! Give me a second."

She whipped her head around and yelled "Mom, I'm going out for a little bit, is that okay?"

Her mom came around the corner, and I was surprised that she didn't look anything like Nina. She had brown eyes and brown hair. How odd, she didn't look like either of her parents.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Walsh, Nina's mom, nice to meet you." She offered me her hand and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater, I don't know if Nina told you, but I kind of told her I would show her around, is that okay?"

"That's fine, just have her home before 7:30."

"Bye Mom." Nina said and leaned over to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Nina. Have fun."

Nina walked out and her mom closed the door behind her.

I looked at her and noticed that she was wearing something different than what she was wearing earlier. She had on jeans, sneakers, and a green sweater. Her hair was down with a little clip pulling back part of the hair on the left side of her face.

She was bouncing around and had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"Let's go!" she grabbed my arm and started pulling me down her sidewalk.

"Okay, okay." I said.

We walked around town for a little while, I showed her the school, and she said she would be starting after Christmas break is over. I showed her the park, the beach, my house, but it was hard trying to keep it a secret when everyone in town knows you and they tell your mom everything.

"I'm thirsty." She said. I learned that she can be the most random person ever. One minute you will be talking about dogs and then she will ask you why the sky is blue or why elephants have trunks. It's really endearing.

We walked into a little shack that sells the best lemonade I have ever tasted. I walked up to the counter and ordered two large lemonades. We sat in a booth in the back.

She took a sip. "This is really good." She said.

I still knew very little about her. I wanted to know more.

"Tell me about yourself." I said. Wow I sounded almost rude. Oops.

She just laughed.

"Okay, well my name is Nina Jennifer Walsh, I was born on December 12, 1994. I have 3 siblings. Owen, the oldest, Felicity, and Cameron, my twin."

"Okay, but I want to know other things too."

"Well I attended St. Lucille's in Brownsville, Texas. I was known as the shy, smart, girl who was quiet and read a lot. So, not very popular." She laughed. "I had a couple of really good friends, but none that I could completely open up to, so I mainly kept to myself. I was a cheerleader also. Anything else?"

"No, do you want to play a game?" I asked, I am even more random than her!

"Okay, what game?" she sounded excited.

"Well, it's my sister's, Leah's, favorite game: 20 questions."

"Okay, who goes first?"

"I will…" I paused, thinking of a question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow. My turn…What's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs…What's your favorite flower?"

"Yellow roses…What's your favorite article of clothing?"

"Shorts…"

The game continued like that for a good hour. I learned that she loved English, wanted to be a teacher, wants to get married young, get married in December and in a big church.

"Seth, I need to get home."

So I took her home and walked back to my house on Cloud 9.

When I got to my house, Leah was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Hannah Montana to be exact. Nina didn't really like that show.

"Hey, Seth."

"Where's mom?"

"At Sam's, big meeting, but only for the parents."

"Hey Leah, I'm going to bed."

"Wow going to bed early for a change."

I just laughed, went to my room, showered, got in my bed, and fell asleep. I dreamt of Nina.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: do you guys not like imprint stories? Because no one has reviewed. When I said Quil and I meant Embry in the last chapter, so with that here is a new chapter…**

Chapter 4

NPOV** (this is where she gets back from the date**

Omigosh, Seth is amazing. He is sweet, kind, funny, carefree, and HOT all in one package. We talked for hours at the diner. I had so much fun.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled.

Owen, Felicity, and Cameron were in the living room watching Spongebob on T.V.

"Where did you go?" Felicity asked.

"Umm…" what do I say, I am the shy one of the family, I am always the last one to make friends!! "Out?"

It came out sounding like a question.

"Where?" Owen asked. Oh, please don't pull the big brother protecting his little sister stunt; he knows how much I hate that…considering what happened last time.

"And with who?" Cameron said. Why are they ganging up on me? At home they never cared what I did, but if it involved them it did.

"Well, this morning when I was helping dad some guy came by and was watching us. So, I went up and asked what he was looking at and he just smiled and we talked for a while, and I asked if he could show me around and he said yes. So he was showing me around." Wow, I'm breathless right now.

"Who is he? How old is he?" Felicity asked.

"His name is Seth Clearwater and he is 15." I whispered.

My mom chose this time to walk into the room. She saw them all looking at me and me looking down embarrassed. Great.

"Soooo…"Felicity started. "I heard that Nina had a date."

"Yes, I met the young man."

You could tell that Felicity was sad. She probably wanted to rat me out to mom and have me forbidden to see him. I did the most childish thing…I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, was he nice, arrogant…" Felicity was getting flustered, she wanted to me in trouble…bad.

"Seth was a charming young man…and seems to have the hots for Nina."

"Moooom." I said "He doesn't have the hots for me." I said, blushing 10 shades of red.

"Well, you should have seen the way he was looking at you, sweetheart."

"I-I'm going upstairs now."

I ran all the way upstairs and shut the door. I stayed there for the rest of the night.

SPOV

I woke up from the sleep ever. Nina was in it.

I sat up and stretched.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?" Collin and Brady were sitting on the edge of my bed with creepy smiles on their faces.

"Nothing." They said in unison. Like I said, creepy.

"Well, can you get out please."

"Sure." Again with saying everything at the same time.

They walked out. Alone, peace at last. The pack thinks I'm weird because I like to spend time with myself or with the Cullens. Yet, we all morph into giant dogs when we get mad.

I got in the shower and was thinking about ways that I could see Nina again.

I got out changed into shorts and a shirt, when your 108 degrees you don't need a jacket.

"Mom, I'm going out." I said into the kitchen. Leah was sitting there eating pancakes, looking miserable.

"Okay sweetie have fun" she said and kissed my cheek.

I walked all the way to Nina's house. I knocked on the door, and her sister, I'm assuming, opened the door. She looked at me and her eyes got all tensed up.

"Mom?" she said.

"Yes, Felicity." I could tell from her tone of voice that she was exasperated. When she saw me she smiled. "Seth, what a surprise."

"Hello Mrs. Walsh, I was wondering if I could take Nina to breakfast." Felicity's mouth dropped into a perfect "o" shape.

"Sure." She turned to Felicity, "Felicity, please go get Nina."

"Fine." She grumbled.

But instead of turning around and going up the stairs she just yelled,

"Nina, your lover boy is here!"

I saw her whole family peek around the corner which I am guessing leads to the kitchen. Yeah, that was the first impression I had on the rest of her family. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Felicity!!" I heard Nina yell.

Then I saw Nina running down the stairs her face as red as a tomato. Her hair was damp and she was dressed in jeans and a dark blue sweater with a white shirt under it. She had one shoe in her hand.

Felicity snickered.

"Nina, honey come here." Her mom said. Nina walked over to us shyly, she looked embarrassed, it was so cute.

"Seth wants to take you to breakfast."

"Okay." Her mom kissed the top of her head and Nina walked out the door and her mom closed it behind us.

"Let me put my shoe on super quickly and then we can go." She said.

2 seconds later we were walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the pancake house, the best breakfast place in the world.

Nina still looked embarrassed. "That was not the best way for you to meet my sister, but I guess you were lucky to catch her on a good day." She muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Felicity has anger problems and doesn't like it when I make friends before her."

"That's…odd."

"No kidding."

We arrived to the pancake house and I got us my usual booth in the back.

"This place seems cool." Nina said.

"I love this place. They have the best pancakes in the world."

"Well, let's see if it really is."

I just laughed.

"Hello Seth and Seth's friend." Marylou said.

"Marylou this is Nina, Nina this is Marylou."

"Nice to meet you Nina."

"You too." Nina was smiling.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Sure." I pointed at Nina, "Ladies first."

She smirked at me, "I'll have an orange juice to drink and 2 pancakes."

"And Seth will have his usual." Marylou said. I just snickered.

"You come here a lot?" Nina asked, once Marylou walked away.

"About once or twice a week, usually weekends." I said sheepishly. She just laughed.

2 hours later

"Seth, I need to go home. It's been two hours."

"Well, let's go." I couldn't hide the disappointment.

"Seth, it's okay." She patted my shoulder.

I walked her home and went to my house. The whole pack was there, including the Cullens.

"Hey." I said.

"We just wanted to hang out, nothing has happened."

"Okay, I didn't think there was." I said and went to sit by Jake and Rennesme.

NPOV

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled.

My mom walked in looking a little flustered.

"Honey, I know you just got home, but could you run to the store and pick up a couple of cans of beans?"

"Sure Mom."

I walked right back out the door. The store was only two blocks away so I made it there quickly. I walked around looking for the beans. I finally found them and bought four of them just in case Mom decided she needed them for something else. I paid and started heading home.

I was about halfway home when I heard a screech coming from behind me. I whipped my head around and suddenly I was flying. My head hit the streetlamp behind me and then crashed into the ground. I couldn't feel anything, it was like I was watching it from far away.

I felt something sticky surrounding my head and the last thing I heard was somebody screaming

"Oh no, she's been hit!"

SPOV

We were watching the game when Charlie, Bella's dad came over. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Carlisle, they need you at the hospital right away, there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Mike Newton was driving while intoxicated and a young lady was walking home from the grocery store. And as you know when you are drunk driving you tend to not notice things around you. Mike lost control of the car and hit her causing her to fly and crash into a streetlamp and slump to the ground."

"Who was the young lady?" I asked, I had a weird feeling in my gut.

"The young lady was one of our newest residents, Nina Walsh. She is comatose right now."

"NO!" I yelled and shot up from the couch. This can't be happening. Why her? I was shaking all over.

I ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

I heard everyone calling out for me but I couldn't stop myself. I made it halfway into the woods before I changed.

"_Seth, what is wrong?" _

"_Nothing Sam nothing" _I snapped.

"_Then pray tell why did you just run out of the house?" _Embry asked._ "its not like you knew her."_

So I let them see everything from when I met her till just now. Then I changed back and walked to the hospital.

"Hey Mrs. Walsh." I said when I saw her. She looked really messed up.

She was muttering to herself "If I hadn't made her go out…we-we wouldn't be here." Then she had a breakdown. Mr. Walsh came and got her and wheeled her towards the exit.

I turned to her siblings and their faces were puffed up…I'm sure mine is too.

"what happened?" I asked

"she was walking home and that Newton guy hit her and yeah that's all we know…so far." Cameron said.

Felicity sniffled.

"if you want we can go show you her…we just got out from visiting her." Owen mumbled.

Felicity grabbed my hand and dragged me to room 327.

What I saw made my heart stop.


End file.
